


Jungle Planet: Dorgenark: Control Room

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [8]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: I have to share a room with this guy, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster just wants some sleep but has to help Zegram first.
Relationships: Zegram Ghart/Jaster Rogue
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	Jungle Planet: Dorgenark: Control Room

Jaster moved stiffly down the corridor to the room Steve had shown him to earlier, after the meeting on the bridge. His ass was _sore_. Unlike cock, stone was unyielding, inflexible. Kisala had brutalized his ass like no one had in years and damn he really felt it but it was a good throbbing. Not a bad welcome to the _Dorgenark_ , even if it might be all he got.

He thought back to the meeting, Simon and Steve, some asshole called Zegram, that cat who was probably plotting something. This was a pirate ship. These were pirates. Jaster had heard tales, had been in the spaceport at Rosa. Had taken the offer not just because it got him out among the stars. But these people were just…

Jaster reached the door, shaking his head. How was it possible he’d gotten aboard a ship with some of the most unfuckable people in the galaxy?

“Huh? Haven’t you heard of knocking, kid?” asked a familiar grumpy voice as he entered the room.

Jaster held back a sigh, shut the door. The tiny room was dim. A lump hung in the top left bunk.

“It’s my room too,” said Jaster.

“And? Knock, kid.”

Zegram sounded pissier than earlier. It was only when he shifted in the bunk that Jaster realized the man had been masturbating. Well, Jaster didn’t want the bunk under him now, and in his current state he couldn’t climb, at least not without giving away the state of his ass. He opted for the bottom bunk on the right, and tried to keep from making eye contact with Zegram.

“Heh,” the man said. He, apparently, did not mind making an attempt at conversation.

For an instant, Jaster’s heart fluttered with the fear that somehow Zegram knew where he’d been. That turned to fear of his bluff being discovered the moment Zegram opened his mouth.

“Desert Claw, huh? You must’ve brought down your share of beasts.”

“Yeah. Sure,” said Jaster. He looked at the underside of the empty bunk above him and imagined the man who took that space to be a hot scoundrel he actually wanted to fuck. Not that Kisala had been bad—in fact, the opposite, she was a damn good lay—but that Jaster suspected she wasn’t the kind to be very regular in sharing her bed.

“You wanna…boast about any of ‘em?”

The way Zegram said it, Jaster did not.

“Me, I’ve taken out _loads_ of beasts. I got a sixth sense for ‘em, right? A beast sense.” He paused. “Yep. I can _smell_ ‘em. Well, you know what a beast smells like. That distinctive musk…”

Jaster decided he’d rather hear himself talk about beasts than Zegram. The man’s voice had taken on an even lower sound, and while he more or less still had his back to Jaster, there was movement in his bunk again. And if Jaster was talking, he didn’t have to hear Zegram’s increasingly breathless voice. Not that Jaster hadn’t engaged in this sort of thing before, either—he’d been paid now and then to simply keep talking about a particular topic while his client got themself off—but he was tired, and there was no way Zegram was paying to hear Jaster’s voice. Still, Zegram didn’t sound like he was going to be quiet until he was finished, so Jaster figured he could help him out if it sped the process up.

“Yeah, they do smell, but I don’t hunt by scent,” said Jaster. He hadn’t done much hunting at all, but Zegram didn’t need to know that, and probably didn’t want to know that.

“Huh? What’s your trick, kid? What’s the Desert Claw’s secret?”

Jaster decided to just give him what he wanted.

“No secret. I just go where I want and they find me. It’s almost like I’m a magnet for them. My quarries just show up.”

Zegram didn’t reply to that so Jaster figured he must like it since he was focused on what he was doing.

“Sometimes I think they _want_ me to hunt them. But beasts wanting to be defeated? Not likely. But I don’t have any other way to explain it. They must want me to, that’s the only explanation. They show up because they _need_ to be hunted.” Jaster paused for emphasis. “You know, that doesn’t sound very believable.”

“They look eager?” asked Zegram.

“Yeah,” said Jaster. “I mean, it’s hard to tell exactly, but they’re very eager to tangle with me. They just throw themselves at me. Pop up like crazy and come after me…”

“Tell me more.”

“Take the Salamander, for example. At any point it could have fled, especially when I figured out its weak points. And it fought me, but maybe it didn’t fight as hard as it could have. Or maybe it was trying to make the fight last. I don’t know. But Simon and Steve were both there, and it was less interested in them. It came after me.”

“More,” said Zegram, barely audible.

“It just kept coming,” said Jaster. He could tell Zegram was trying to finish himself off now. “It didn’t matter how I attacked. I went for the legs, the heart on its back…but it just. kept. coming.”

Zegram growled.

“It’s like it wanted me to defeat it. I—”

“Great story, kid,” said Zegram, voice deeper from the orgasm. He tossed a wadded up kerchief to the floor. “But you can shut up now. Some of us wanna get some rest.”

Jaster rolled his eyes at the bunk above him as Zegram turned down the light.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “For the story.”

“Get to sleep, kid,” said Zegram.

Jaster only did what he said because he was already so tired.


End file.
